You Put Your Arms Around Me and I'm Home
by jentivadiva09
Summary: A semi songfic oneshot based off of "the scene" from Swan Song and Christina Perri's song "Arms." I just thought they would go so perfectly together.


**A/N: For those of you wondering where I've been, I am so very sorry! School took over my life and I just finished finals last week and of course, like a normal college student, I spent the weekend celebrating. And like most of us avid NCIS lovers, I'm still trying to recover from last Tuesday's epic Tiva scene! So here's a semi songfic with that scene and bits and pieces of Christina Perri's "Arms". I just thought those certain parts fit together so perfectly! And this is just focused on Tony and Ziva. I loved the team hug but this is pure Tiva :]**

**Disclaimer: No I don't own NCIS or the song. **

"There is always another monster," Ziva said sniffling, her eyes red and her make up smudged from crying. She was tired of losing people, tired of being strong. She never imagined letting herself become so vulnerable, especially around Tony.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart  
>You came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start<em>

At first, Tony doesn't know what to say. He's never seen Ziva like this. She's always hid her emotions from everyone, even herself. "Yup," he says feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"I mean we pursue them but we just keep making targets of ourselves." Ziva was finally realizing the dangers of their jobs. Mossad had taught her to be a killer, to be cold and distant. At NCIS, she got back everything that Mossad had taken from her, especially her ability to feel. She had never felt a loss so strongly before, not even with her brother and sister. With Tali, she turned her hurt and grief into anger and revenge. Ari's death was complicated enough. She didn't even like to think about him anymore. All the loss in her life, the death of her siblings, her boyfriend, Jenny, everything finally came pouring out in Mike Franks' death. Low and behold, Tony was the one to see her finally succumb to her emotions.

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let our love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

"Better us than someone who didn't sign up for it," Tony says. He's doing his best to comfort Ziva but it's still somewhat awkward for him.

"I don't think I can take anymore," Ziva says softly, her voice somewhat shaky. It isn't until then that Tony finally sees her pain. This is the real Ziva. In that moment, Ziva forgets all of her complicated feelings for Tony and lets her guard down. She needs his comfort. She needs Tony to be strong for. Tony motions her into a hug and she accepts, resting her head on his shoulder.

_I try my best to never let you in to see the truth _

_And I've never opened up I've never truly loved_

The hug only lasts for a few seconds, but in those few seconds, Ziva felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off of her. For once, she was finally letting someone be strong for her.

"Hey," Tony says so he's now facing her. "We're gonna get him, k?" He caresses her cheek and cups it ever so slightly. She looks straight into his eyes, and she knows he's telling the truth. She doesn't know if they'll ever get to that point, when they will just cut all the BS and just admit how they truly feel for one another, but at that moment, it doesn't matter. All Ziva knows, is that everything is going to be all right.

_You put your arms around me  
>and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go..<em>.

_I hope that you see right through my walls  
>I hope that you catch me 'cause I'm already falling<br>I'll never let our love get so close  
>You put your arms around me and I'm home<em>

**A/N: Hopefully y'all liked it! I promise to get back to my other story ASAP now haha. I just had to get this one out! Let me just say, I've re-watched that scene I don't know how many times now and it makes me tear up everytime! Wonder how the finale will top that haha****. **


End file.
